otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom sunset
Golden Beach '' ''New Luna This long, straight beach is coated in a golden, silky sand near the water and a soft, fine white sand, almost like powdered sugar, away from the waterline. A few leaves of seaweed are washed up, as well as shells here and there, but overall the beach is clean and sparkling. Where the trees come close to the water, some strange animals, shaped like ferrets but having monkeylike tails and limbs, play in the surface happily, squeaking like merecats. A few dolphins can be seen cresting the surface out not too far in the water. Aisrya's stretched out on a towel on the beach. She's laying on her stomach and her bikini top lays just next to her. ---- Aisrya This tall and slender Timonae female is a handful of centimeters short of two meters tall, about average for her kind. Her olive skin is framed by straight silver hair that reaches to the middle of her back, which is tied back in a pony tail. Her gently sloping face is topped by a pair of violet eyes, and ends near a pair of light pink lips. Her eyes are largely obscured by a stylish pair of sunglasses. The woman is built slender and graceful, with gentle curves describing her frame. She doesn't leave much to the imagination with her current attire; which is nothing much more than a bikini, colored with orange, yellow, pale and dark magenta, and white stripes of various thicknesses. The top is hemmed by a thin light magenta border that extend to a strap that connects the two parts of the top, to a strap that wraps around the back of her neck, and a strap that wraps around her back. The bottom is made of the same fabric as the top, and is also hemmed by a light magenta border. She wares a pair of black flip-flops on her feet. ---- Esther arrives from the pad, whistling. She is wearing her little bikini, and smiles as she sees Aisrya. "Mind if I join?" ---- Esther The woman before you appears to be quite young. She is middle-sized, her figure slim, skin tone dark - nearly black, and shoulder-length curly black hair reminiscent of earth Brazilians. Her green eyes, always looking down, add to that exotic look. In human standards, she could be a walkway model. She is wearing a camouflage short-sleeved tee-shirt, new jeans ornate by a leather belt, strong boots, and a beret perched atop her curls. Her hands are covered by mittens. ---- Aisrya lifts her head to look up at Esther. She smiles a bit and nods. "Sure." Esther grins, and stretches on the sand, face up, watching the landscape. "That's a cool beach. Did you already swim?" "I did when I first got here, but I've dried out," Rya says with a smile. She moves her elbows to help hold her head up. Esther nods, "Be careful not to get sunburn!" she grins, "I am lucky, I'd have to be pretty bad to get one." "I'm sunburn-proof," Rya says with a grin. Esther grins and puts her arm alongside the Timonae - well, the Brazilian specialist still wins. "Yeah, you are not too bad. Timonae, right?" "Damn, how'd you guess?" Rya asks with a grin. Esther blushes. "I still get confused, sometimes. I haven't traveled much, you see." Aisrya grins a little bit. "No biggie," she says. Esther nods. "Did you travel lots? Where?" "Oh, I've been all around," the Timonae says with a little shrug. Esther opens wide eyes. "Wow! Even Mars? Luna? TK?" "Not TK, fortunately," Rya says with a smirk. Esther nods, and shivers. "I do not advise you to. Very bad place. Very nasty men there." Aisrya nods a little. "Exactly why I haven't gone there," she says. Esther shivers again a bit at the memory. "If it hadn't been for Captain, and that Sivadian journalist..." she winces. "I owe Captain a lot." she stretches, "Think I'll go swim a bit." Aisrya rolls over and sits up. "I think I like that idea." Esther nods, and jumps smoothly to her feet. "All right, last one in the water is a wet chicken!" she laughs, and starts running toward the sea. Aisrya smirks a touch and jumps up onto her feet. She's then sprinting after the other woman. Esther laughs and tries her best - but she is not cut for running, the Timonae can overtake her easily if she tries. She dives in the water, laughing, visibly happy. "Hmm, swimming is one of the best things in life." Aisrya is definitely faster than the other woman, although she only catches up to hit the water at the same time, making sure to splash a bunch on the way in. Haskins strolls onto the beach, a pair of binoculars hanging round his neck. He's carrying a towel and a paperback. The towel is set out on the sand, and he settles on it comfortably. ---- Haskins A tall, well-built humanoid male, probably in his late twenties or early thirties. Ice-blue eyes, gleaming with predatory intelligence are set beneath dark, bushy eyebrows. His expression is somber and determined. His skin is lightly tanned, as can be expected of any denizen of Sivad who spends any amount of time outdoors. Judging by his well-defined physique he is either athletically inclined, or, more likely, genetically enhanced. He is clad in an outfit of stark white - lab coat and slacks, with well-polished leather shoes. The only bit of colors seems to be a pale blue tie. ---- Esther is in the water with Aisrya. She laughs at the big splash, and dives a bit, before coming back to the surface. "Master taught me to swim. One of the best things he did." Her long hair has been braided for the swim, and she wears a little bikini with polka dots - yes, like in the song. And, strangely for a swimmer, she is also wearing her mittens. "Yeah, swimming is fun," Rya says with a chuckle. She walks in until she's deep enough to sit down with the water only going to her shoulders. She's left her top up with her towel. Haskins remains just where he is on the beach, bringing the binoculars up. He searches the bathers here. One might think it were for more prurient purposes, but the binoculars quickly settle on the more modestly clad -- and mittened Esther. He smiles to himself, putting the binoculars down and opening his novel. Esther nods, swimming around. "The pool is fun, but I am not fond of chlorine. The sea is even more fun - the waves, the smell, the sand..." her arm sweeps around as to show. she frowns. "We got a visitor. It's not Captain's silhouette..." But Haskins is yet too far to be recognized. Aisrya looks over her shoulder to the figure but shrugs. "No problem," she says. Haskins is certainly patient. He seems to be engrossed in his novel, keeping an eye on the two figures in the ocean in the periphery of his vision, waiting for them to return to shore. Esther nods. "Wonder who that is, if that's not someone from the crew..." she swims back toward shore, but gasps as she recognizes Haskins. She just stands there, as paralyzed. "Probably a tourist," Rya says with a little shrug. She lifts an eyebrow curiously at Esther's reaction. "Hadassah, my dear. It's been a while. Come, let's have a little chat." Haskins says, flashing her a smile. He pats the towel next to him, putting his novel down. "Who's your friend?" He inquires, shifting his gaze to Aisrya. Esther blinks, and nervously licks her lips. After a pause, she answers softly. "You must mistake me for someone else... My name is not Hadassah, but Esther." she glances at Rya, "Oh, a crewmate." She brings her arms around herself as if she were cold, still standing there. Aisrya looks over her shoulder again to the man on the beach before looking up at Esther. "You okay?" she asks quietly. "Do I have your name wrong?" Haskins inquires, raising both eyebrows. He sighs, "I'm sorry. Maybe I have your number right. You know, on your hands? 471-871-4332. Is that right?" He asks, his smile remaining. He's sitting on a beach towel, apparently unarmed, with a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck. Esther breathes slowly, and peels off the wet mitten from her right hand - revealing the barcode. "What do you want, Master? Because you are too late. I am registered on New Luna, a free person, with my new name, my new life. And you have no rights on me anymore." she says very softly. Aisrya's sitting with the water up to her shoulders. Esther's standing nearby. She's staying quiet for now. Esther glances shortly to Aisrya, "No worry... Just old times catching back." Jack walks out from the patio, PDA in hand, tapping away. He's heading in the direction of those gathered on the beach. Haskins, mad scientist. Esther, mad scientist secretary. Aisrya, slacker extraordinaire engineer person. ---- Wiendrbac Standing at nearly 6 feet 1 inch, with a willowy build, this man's age is hard to determine, but a guess would put the number somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties, constant exercise keeping his runner physique from billowing out into pudgy discontent. From his shaved, light brown stubble covering his head, to the laugh lines flanking his hazel eyes and the frown burrows etched in his forehead, to the straight nose set over a pair of thin, expressive lips, this man is not what one would call handsome. Not that he's hideous either, just average. His current attire suggest both protection and comfort, a gray turtleneck padded by some kind of personal armor, worn with slightly threadbare cargo pants, hem hanging over heavy work boots, a chain running from his back pocket to a belt loop. His ever-present bomber jacket is worn unzipped, sleeves just long enough to dangle over hands clad in utilitarian gloves, knuckled for extra impact, sporting a few more interesting cuts and slashes in the material. ---- Haskins glances in Jack's direction briefly, before shifting his gaze back to Esther. "It's sweet that you still call me Master, Hadassah. You know, Jaibez was heartbroken when you disappeared. I tried to find another caretaker or teacher for her, but she's been making no progress in her lessons. And, your new life isn't just here -- it seems to take you all over the place. It is nice to travel, isn't it?" Esther passes by all colors - red from embarrassment at the first remark, pale at the mention of Jaibez, and again red at the implied threat outside of New Luna. She stomps her foot, "You are just trying to make me feel guilty... Miss Jaibez is too sweet a little girl to stop learning. And as you can see, I am not alone." Aisrya stands up (revealing to Jack that she's left her top in the sand) and stands up behind Esther. She folds her arms across her chest and eyes Haskins. "Leave her alone." Jack stops to stare at his PDA for a moment, then rears back and chunks it into the surf, making a sharp noise that could be called disgust. His eyes turn to those nearby, stiffening, eyeing the assorted postures. Then, with a purpose, he starts marching toward them. Haskins nods solemnly to Esther, "She continues to learn, but the problem is that she doesn't quite trust her new caretakers and teachers the way she trusted you..." At Aisrya's comment, he raises both eyebrows. "Your friend that you're so fond of was developed and designed by me. I'm entitled to at least see that my work is safe and doing well, aren't I?" Esther's lower lip shivers, "I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt her. I had to..." she starts, before closing her eyes, and shaking her head. She opens back her eyes, and snorts as Haskins answers to Rya, "I am even safer and better when you are away, Master." Aisrya is given a thankful glance ; Essie has not yet registered Jack's approach. "There's a difference between catching up and being a jackass," Rya notes. Jack stops a short distance from the trio. "Rya, Esther, hey. Should've told me you found a friend." The La Terran ignores the Timonae's state of undress, eyeing Haskin for a second. "Howdy. I'm Jack." Haskins rises up from his beach towel, "Ah, at least someone with good manners. That's what I miss the most about Sivad when I'm here." He extends a hand toward Jack. "I'm Lester Haskins. I do appreciate that you've been taking good care of Hadassah. I was quite worried about her until recently." Esther's head turn sharply as Wiendrbac joins the group, and she seems about to say something, but Haskins cuts her off. She glances between the two men, as if waiting for them to decide. Aisrya watches Jack approach. She puts her hands on Esther's shoulders for moral support. Jack pales slightly, lips thinning, reaching out to grab a hand. "You can't have her back, sir. She left your care, and is in mine. A gentlemen's agreement that you Sivadian types should understand well." Haskins shakes the hand firmly, his smile not fading. "I can understand your wanting to hang on to her. She has quite a bit of medical training and would be extremely useful to a crew. The problem is that by doing so, you're shaving around ten to twenty years off of her life." Esther cuts Haskins off, "I receive Metazone, Master. And anyhow, I'd rather have my freedom, and twenty years less, thank you very much. They are not hanging on to me - I chose to stay with them." She says firmly. Her bar-coded hand goes on Rya's, pressing her hand. Aisrya stays quiet although she squeezes Esther's shoulder back. Jack lets go of the man's hand. "You got your answer. Esther, go inside." The La Terran never removes his gaze from Haskin, watching the congenial man carefully. As if expecting a second head with a mouth of razor sharp teeth to sprout, really. "Hadassah was decanted on June 7th of '02. Normal expiration date is June 7th of '07. Assuming she's never missed a dose of Metazone, she lasts till '12." Haskins explains to Jack amiably, tilting his head. "Before she wandered off, she was being analyzed to be treated with an additional life extension that adds ten to twenty years. Primarily, because I'm fond of her. I think you ought to consider the decision for her, because she is clearly reacting more emotionally and needs guidance. As you said, she is 'in your care.'" Esther looks between the two men, torn between the impulse to obey her Captain, and the fear of what Haskins will do to Jack in her absence. But obedience wins, and she looks down. "Yes, Captain." she nods to Rya and starts back toward the pad. Just before leaving, a last glance - at Haskins. Aisrya lets go of Esther's shoulders and folds her arms across her chest again. Deep furrows appear in Jack's brow as he directs a fierce a frown that he can imagine at Haskins, but doesn't repeat his earlier phrase. Perhaps a bit of doubt? He turns to Rya, moving to her side, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "She's in my care, and she hated being in yours. That passion drives her decisions, that she is making decisions on her own, proves that she isn't the Specialist that you created." The man stands up on his tiptoes, whispering something in Rya's ear. See the second part at Freedom sunset part 2 Category: Classic New Luna logs